


50 ways

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-07
Updated: 2006-02-07
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Harry has a conversation with Draco.





	50 ways

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: '50 ways to leave your lover' is a Paul Simon song and the creater of a plot bunny which led to this :)  


* * *

‘Did you know…’ asked Harry, getting out of the bed. ‘Apparently there is fifty ways to leave your lover.’  


 

‘Mmm?’ Draco snuggled deeper into the duvet, a nonchalant look placed carefully over his face.  


 

‘Indeed… but I don’t think that’s right, I’d say there is only one way.’ Harry stretched up to fish his boxers off the bookshelf. He pulled them on sleepily, snapping the elastic of the waistband.  


 

‘And what’s that?’ said Draco carefully, sitting up with a sigh and scratching the side of his face.  


 

‘Well…’ Harry fished his jeans off the floor, and sat down on the bed. ‘You just tell them you can’t be with them any more,’ he placed his left leg in the left hole, and then his right leg in the right hole. ‘Easy,’ He stood up and pulled the jeans up with a little jump, fastening them carefully, to avoid any zipper accidents.  


 

Draco look thoughtful at him as Harry went searching for his t-shirt, which was lying under the leaves of a nearby rubber plant.  


 

‘Although I guess… if they did something wrong to you, you might do it differently.’ He paused. ‘Where are my shoes Draco?’  


 

‘Under the bed. Your socks are on the ceiling fan, where you threw them in an attempt to show me that even the removal of socks can be sexy if you do it the right way.’  


 

‘Oh yeah.’ Harry knelt down and fished under the bed, throwing out one shoe and then another, while Draco lay staring at the ceiling.  


 

‘Harry?’  


 

‘Mmm?’ said Harry, balancing on a chair in an attempt to reach his socks.  


 

‘Wouldn’t that mean there are two ways?’  


 

‘Two ways for what?’ Harry pulled the laces of his right shoe tight, his socks abandoned on the fan.  


 

‘Two way to leave your lover. One if you wanted to leave them, one if they did something wrong.’  


 

‘Oh yeah… you’re probably right.’ He bent down and kissed Draco on the lips. ‘See you tonight baby.’  



End file.
